Cherry Blossom Wonderland
by storygirl1015
Summary: Sakura Haruno's life is painfully boring. That is until she falls down a magical portal that leads her to a world beyond her wildest dreams where the mafia has tea parties, rabbits become men, and everyone wants her! Sakuxcentric Sakuxmulti
1. Chapter 1

**I just got this idea after buying a book called **_**Alice in the World of Hearts**_**, which is a manga spinoff of the original **_**Alice in Wonderland**_** we know and love. And it goes without saying that there will be a few unexpected twists not included in the original or the manga, so be prepared. Anyway, I hope no one thought of anything like this.**

**I do not own Naruto and sadly never will.**

**Summary:** Sakura is a simple young girl wishing for some excitement, but she gets more than she bargained for after accidentally falling down a rabbit hole and being transported to a strange world called Cherryland where nothing is as it seems, and _everyone_ seems to want her! From white rabbits that transform into handsome men, gun-slinging mad hatters, mafia tea parties, and everything in between, Sakura finds herself right in the midst of all the magical mayhem, where her only hope of returning home is to fix the hearts of all Cherryland's wacky residents. Easier said than done, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1<strong>: Freefall

Sakura sighed, her back resting against the tree as she sat in the middle of the wide open field, staring up at the puffy white clouds. It was a beautiful day, just like it always was during spring, and just like always, everything seemed so… _simple_ and _ordinary_.

'_Everything is always so quiet and peaceful around here. Nothing exciting ever happens_,' she thought, closing her eyes and trying to make herself more comfortable against the hard wood of the tree bark.

Something soft brushed against her leg, and she opened her eyes again, looking down to see a small white kitten with sparkling light purple eyes looking up at her and purring.

She smiled down at the creature, lifting it up into her lap and stroking its soft fur, much to the animal's enjoyment. "Oh, Suigetsu, it's just you…" she said softly.

The cat continued to purr in pleasure, and Sakura stared around at the field of bright beautiful flowers that surrounded them, wondering why such irreplaceable and effervescent beauty now seemed so dull to her. '_Because it's all the same,_' a tiny voice in the back of her head answered.

Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the woods that surrounded the edges of the field she was now in, and her head instantly snapped in that direction.

Her eyes caught sight of a quick flash of movement, and she watched as a figure emerged from the rustling bushes, only to reveal a white rabbit with black-tipped ears.

Sakura couldn't help but gush at the animal, "Awww! It's so adorable!" she squealed, clasping her hands together with hearts in her eyes.

Meanwhile, the small kitten in her lap had stopped to notice the rabbit too, bright eyes glowing with curiosity and mischief. The rabbit now sat only a few yards away from them nibbling on a blade of grass.

Suigetsu sat up further in Sakura's lap, eyeing the other animal intently, and the rabbit stopped eating, as if it sensed that it was being watched. Its nose twitched and its ears moved around on its head like radar antenna trying to get a signal.

Suigetsu now sank into a crouching position and the rabbit's muscles tensed as if ready to run. Sure enough, faster than Sakura could keep track of the kitten suddenly leapt from her lap like a lion on the hunt and the rabbit bolted, the small white furball hot on its tail.

She blinked, watching them sprint across the field, two white blurs, barely visible in the knee-length grass, before getting up and darting off after them just as the pair rounded a corner into the nearby woods, which to Sakura, had always seemed oddly alluring and yet somehow cryptic, as if shrouded in a veil of foreboding mystery.

It was enough to keep her from straying too far in, hesitant as to what she might discover, but also curious.

Once inside the thick foliage she stopped momentarily to catch her breath and take a look at her surroundings. Light green orbs carefully scanned the area, finally catching sight of two creatures weaving between the trees as if playing a friendly game of chase, although Sakura knew better.

She ran after them, calling for her kitten to stop, but to no avail, as the young feline was far too absorbed in pursuing the long-eared rodent to pay his owner's calls any heed. The rabbit ran through a clearing with Suigetsu and Sakura in tow, then, abruptly it jumped down a large hole in the center of the forest floor, and without any hesitation whatsoever, the kitten followed.

Sakura, who by this time had built up quite a momentum, failed to see the upcoming bend until it was too late, and unable to slow down, lost her footing, and tumbled into the dark hole after them.

Falling head over heels through the darkness too fast to comprehend, she was vaguely aware of her breath hitching in her throat and her pulse beating sporadically for several heart-pounding minutes that each seemed like an eternity.

'_Wha-What's happening?_' she thought frantically, unable to do anything against the downward pull of gravity except let it suck her further into the abyss.

The last thing she could recognize was a blinding flash of white light and the feeling of gravity bearing down on her so hard it felt as though she were splitting in two before everything faded into nothingness.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, it was super short, but that's because this is only kind of a prelude of sorts to see how it goes, and also because I plan to post this with another chapter. So…until next time! Please review!<strong>

**Oh, and on another note, most people tend to forget, but there are _two_ cats in Alice in Wonderland. There's the Chesire Cat, of course, who also happens to be perhaps one of the most popular characters. ****But there is also a lesser known feline, who though is not a main character in the actual book or movie, is significant enough for me to include.**

**I'm referring of course to Alice's kitten. While she did not go to wonderland with Alice, I've decided to make the kitten a main character, and yes, it is Suigetsu. Though as to why that is, I'm not entirely sure...Originally I just thought to make the kitten a regular cat, but then I thought, why not have it be an original Naruto character instead?**

**So since I was already planning to have the kitten be white, I thought of all the characters I knew who had white or silverish hair. Kakashi nor Hidan seemed to fit the bill, though they will most likely appear later, and well, Suigetsu was just the left over option. So here he is, I guess. I must admit I'm not too used to working with his character, so i don't know how it'll go, but here's to hoping for the best at any rate.**

**P.S. I bet you'll never guess who the rabbit is! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's chapter two, along with the prelude, just like I promised. Hopefully, this one will turn out a little longer than the last chapter did when it's reformatted on the document uploader thing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2: <strong>Welcome to Cherryland, Sakura!

"…_hello? Can you hear me? Hey pinky, wake up!" _

Tired mint green eyes slowly blinked open, and a low groan escaped her parted lips as she attempted to sit up, clutching her throbbing head.

"Wha-what happened? Where am I?" she mumbled, her voice barely above a whisper, and she vaguely noticed, slightly hoarse. Her vision was still blurry so she couldn't make out her surroundings very clearly, only the faint outlines of a forest and what looked like buildings somewhere off in the distance.

"You're in Forget-Me-Not Forest, obviously. I've been waiting for you to wake up for the past hour and a half now," said a strange voice from somewhere to her left.

Still clutching her head, careful not to go too fast as to reignite the faintly-there dizzy feeling, she looked toward the sound of the voice, her eyes finally adjusting enough for her to see a man with short black hair and pale skin leaning against a nearby tree with his arms crossed and a bored expression.

She studied the crimson plaid coat he wore, noting the many proudly gleaming medals pinned like badges of honor all across the front on both sides with black buttons that looked suspiciously like spades of hearts down the middle, gloves covering his hands, and a large black bowtie around his neck. She'd say it looked like some sort of uniform, if she didn't know any better, and if the medals were any indication, he must be a pretty high-ranking official.

He looked strangely familiar to her for some reason in a way she knew should be obvious.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked hesitantly, her still eyes wide with surprise.

"Shouldn't you already know Ugly? You _did_ follow me here, after all," he said flatly, his bland expression never wavering.

"What are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life, although you _do_ look familiar, and I—" she stopped, realizing what he'd said and her face instantly became a rich shade of red that rivaled his jacket.

"Wait, _what did you just call me_?" she growled, fist clenching tightly at her sides.

"You heard me, _Ugly_," came the calm reply. Now he was really making her angry, something that anyone who knew her would tell you, was _**not**_ a wise thing to do.

"Why you little sonofa…" she charged at him, no longer caring who this stranger was or even where she was for the moment; so long as she got to pummel him to a pulp, everything would be alright.

Instead of running away or looking scared, he only reached into his coat, pulled out a sketchbook and pen, and began drawing something, only infuriating her that much more that he didn't take her seriously.

"I'll teach you...to call me...ugly!" she screeched, ready to strike, when suddenly, he shoved his pad in her face, stopping her in an instant, "What the...? Get this thing outta my face and fight like a man!" she hollered, still waving her fist around hoping to hit him.

"Look, Ugly." He tapped her on the forehead with his book, and she glowered up at him, but snatched the pad away from him all the same.

Her anger soon subsided as she studied the drawing, finding what seemed to be a well-illustrated picture of her following Suigetsu and the white rabbit with the black-tipped ears.

"Hey, how did you—"

He took the pad back from her before she could finish, and began to flip through pages, holding it up so she could see. She watched, mesmerized, as the pictures began to move, now showing her actually running, chasing the pair of animals around the corner before she tripped and took a tumble down a rabbit hole.

She gaped, seeing the scene replay from a third-person view. "_Now_ do you understand, Ugly? You didn't just fall down any ordinary rabbit hole. It was actually a portal to an alternate universe, and you're standing right in the middle of it."

Still unable to speak, Sakura quickly surveyed her surroundings, only to realize she _wasn't _in the field anymore. In fact, she seemed to be in some sort of stone courtyard, on the edge of a forest. She gazed at the woods, then back at the man, only to notice something _very_ strange indeed about him.

"Y-You... your _ears_!" the pinkette made a show of brushing her short pink locks aside to pull at her own ears, indicating the difference.

The man simply smiled in a forced manner, as he noticed her dumbfounded expression. "Yes, they are mine." He replied, his tone lace with sickeningly sweet sarcasm.

She shook her head, swallowing. "B-But they can't be...I mean, you're..."

He smirked, the long white rabbit ears atop his head twitching slightly. "That's right, Ugly. I'm the white rabbit you and your stupid cat chased all the way here. But I guess since we'll have to go through it eventually, the name's Sai."

"Okay," Sakura said, breathing deeply while shakily brushing some hair behind her ear, "okay Sakura, so let's just go over everything that's happened so far... I was just sitting in the field, wondering why everything is so boring, when a cute white rabbit comes along," here she paused to stare pointedly at the rabbit-eared man, who simply gave a 'cheerful' wave, fake smile still plastered to his face.

"Then, Suigetsu started chasing it and I ran after the—" she stopped again, grass green eyes practically bulging out of their sockets. "Wait, where's Suigetsu?" she cried frantically, suddenly remembering her beloved yet mischievous cat who'd gone down the hole before her.

She turned her attention back to the rabbit man, hoping he'd provide her with some sort of answer, "There's no telling really. Unless you're skilled enough to control the portal's destination it's liable to drop you just about anywhere in Cherryland. It's only coincidence that you ended up here, at the borders of the forest near the Queen's castle." Sai shrugged apathetically.

Sakura stared, her face bawling into an unsatisfied frown. This was not the answer she had been seeking. "Then how am I supposed to find him?" she gave a frustrated sigh, trying to come up with a solution. With the gears of her mind cranking in overtime, it came to her, nearly two minutes later. "Wait, what'd you just say about a queen?"

"You don't listen well, do you Ugly? You're on the edge of the forest near her castle." He gestured further down the stone path, and she could see how it winded off into the woods, a large castle towering ominously where she assumed the path ended.

"I've never heard of there being a queen where I live," Sakura retorted skeptically, hands on her hips.

"Maybe not where you're from, but there's one in Cherryland, where you are now."

Sakura gave the rabbit man one final glare, before puffing out her cheeks and throwing her hands up in defeat. "Fine, I give up. So, if this queen person's the boss of this place, she should be able to help me figure a way out of here right?" she pondered aloud, one finger to her chin in thought. "That's settled then, take me to this queen's palace," she nodded, turning to Sai.

He merely raised one eyebrow at her, tilting his head musingly. "Sorry Ugly, no can do."

"What!" Sakura practically spluttered, her apple green eyes narrowed on him viciously. "And why the hell not?"

"No one can see the queen without an appointment. She's very short-tempered to begin with, and she hates having company unannounced." he explained casually.

Sakura once again found her face growing red in exasperation as she stared down this, this...bunny-eared, sadistic smiling, frustrating jerk. "Well I don't care, I need to get to the bottom of this and figure out a way outta here. Plus, Suigetsu's still missing, so you'd better take me to that damn castle before I tie those ears of yours in knots, cut your feet off and wear them as lucky charms!" she threatened, gasping for air after yelling all in one breath.

Sai only rewarded her bitterness with another infuriatingly fake smile, saying merrily, "It's your funeral, Ugly."


End file.
